Camp Element: The Giant's Call
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: You think there are only two camps for demigods. You're wrong. Welcome to camp element.
1. Chapter 2

**Here are some people I chose! Keep on submitting! (How do you spell that word?) **

**Name: Greyson Fuller**  
**Parents: Marie Fuller and Vulcan **  
**Best Friend: Grace daughter of Venus**  
**Girlfriend: None**  
**Age:14**  
**Looks: Black Under armor shirt and black jeans has a six pack**  
**Weapon: He doesn't have one he's a fire-user**  
**Good**  
**Hair:Brown**  
**Eyes:Hazel**  
**Kidnap**

Full name: Shannon Brier Walker  
Parents: Marisa Walker and Neptune  
Best friend: Doesn't like choosing one friend over the other  
Boyfriend (If): Nico  
Age: 13  
Looks: Mexican (Mom's from Mexico)  
weapon: Two daggers  
good or bad: Good  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Brown (they flash blue when she's angry/sad/whatnot)  
Outfit: Camp Jupiter shirt, jeans, hiking boots  
Other looks: None  
Die or kidnap (yes or no choose one): Uh...what happens if they die? I'll choose kidnap!

**Name:Luarel MacFang**  
**godly parent: Apollo**  
**motal parent: Ciala MacFang**

**Boyfriend: Jason Vans of the Nike Cabin**  
**age:16**

**weapon: spear, bow and arrow**  
**good or bad: she's good**

**hair color: thick,wavy dark tawny-colored hair that goes to mid-back**  
**eye color: bright emerald green **  
**height:5'8**  
**body structure: slender,lean,agile well-musceled build, has a scar that runs across left side**  
**outfit: a frayed denim vest, black tank top, olive camo shorts, combat boots.**  
**discription: loves to sing, master at singing and playing instruments, campsing-alongs, a show off sometimes, is proud and strong-willed but loyal and trust worthy, has a reckless temper, one of the best runners at camp besides Jason, cabin challenges, hates stalkers,snobby people, and monsters**  
**Die or kidnap: hmmmm kidnap**

Name is Tiffany Jefferson  
parents (greek) Hermes and Morgan Jefferson  
Best friend The Stolls (if i can? If not, whoever you want it to be)  
Age 14  
Looks Brown hair gray-blue eyes thin kinda pale kinda tan  
Weapon Knife  
Good or bad: Bad i guess?  
Hair: brown wavy mid length  
Eyes: gray blue eyes  
Outfit: graphic tee with hoodie, jeans and sneakers  
Die or kidnap: kidnap

**Full name: Harmony Alice Felice**

**Parents: Hecate, goddess of magic: unknown father**

**Best friend: Is a loner, perfers to be alone**

**Boyfriend: None**

**Age: 12**

**Looks: Like someone that would backstab you**

**Weapon: Bow and arrow; will use knives sometimes**

**Good or bad: Good**

**Hair: Long ginger hair held back in a braid**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Outfits**  
**Normal: Grey jeans with a red sweatshirt, neon green tank top, and black sneakers**  
**Fancy: A long purple dress with silver highheels and a silver scarf**  
**Battle: Full bronze body armor with black sweatpants and a white longsleeve shirt underneath.**

**Die or kidnap: Sure, why not?**

Full name: Lyra Delano

Parents: Aphrodite, Justin Delano (singer)

Best friend: you decide

Boyfriend (If): crushing

Age: 15

Looks: red hair, green eyes, 5"7, dancers body, wears ripped jeans and t-shirts (hates being Aphrodite girl)

weapon: sword- evolves from hair clip

good or bad: trains hard, pretty good

Hair: red (hates it!)

Eyes: green

Outfit: ripped jeans, bangles, wears keds or Nike, detests the color pink

Other looks: freckles, earrings

Die or kidnap (yes or no choose one): possibly kidnap (if so make her fight for her life) ((no killin' my character!))

**Keep on reviewing for my story! Oh wait, here's my character!**

Full name: Mackenzie Brown (Mack, she hates being called Mackenzie)

Parents: Apollo and her mom is an author. She has three step-sibblings

Best friend: Luarel MacFang

Boyfriend (If): Kyle Deluz from Ares

Age: 14

Looks: she looks like a calm person

weapon: Dagger made of rubies and celestial bronze and a bow and arrows. (Hides as a necklace with a sun charm

good or bad: good

Hair: choppy brown short

Eyes: hazel

Outfit: Loves her beautiful snow boots! (3!)

Other looks: She bites her lips when she's thinking

Die or kidnap (yes or no choose one): none

**That's it folks!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Okay! Here are some more people! Keep on reviewing! The more the merrier! I'm going to started my thing soon but first I need some more characters. Not everybody will go on a quest. Don't hate me if you don't get on the quest. I'll probably use you somewhere else! Cookie out, PEACE!**

Full name:Lea Dala Ontario (Hephasteus)

Parents: Zoe and Alex Ontario

Best friend:Christian Rodriguez (Apollo)

Boyfriend (If):Christian Rodriguez

Age:16

Looks:tall , dark skin

weapon:double bladed imperial gold scythe

good or bad:good

Hair:dark curly cinnamon hair long

Eyes:bright hazel eyes

Outfit: gold and black converse, gold and black hoodie , and cargo shorts

Other looks: always has a mischievous glint in her eyes , mischievous grin

Die or kidnap (yes or no choose one) kidnap

**Full name: Nicolette Loveheart (Nikki)**

Parents: Iris and Charlie

Best friend: Juniper

Boyfriend (If): Leo Valdez

Age: 12

Weapon: throwing knives

Good or bad: good

Hair: brown with a pink stripe

Eyes: blue, almond shaped

Outfit: graphic tees, shorts or jeans (depends on the season), and her Dad's old college sweatshirt

Other looks: freckles, pale skin

Die or kidnap (yes or no choose one): kidnap

**(PS person who did this one, I'll really have fun with this girl! (mwahahaha) Great character!)**

Another one of my awesome peoples!

Full name: Ryan Jace

Parents: Nike and basketball player, Joey Jace!

Best friend: Doris, daughter of Demeter

Boyfriend (If): No!

Age: 16

Looks: he has a scar on his chin

weapon: curved sword

good or bad: good

Hair: black, sticks up in front like Ken!

Eyes: Black

Outfit: Ripped shirt

Other looks: muscley

Die or kidnap (yes or no choose one): No


	3. Chapter 4

**Okay this is the last list of characters before I start the story. But please keep on sending characters! There has to be a lot of people at Camp Element! Tell me whether you think the shirt should be lime green, red, blue or yellow. Thanks for everything!**

Full name: Aurora Amelia Bishop

Parents: Layla Bishop and Kronus

Best friend: Her twin sister, Madison

Boyfriend (If): No one yet

Age: 15

Looks:  
Hair color/style/length: Long and a golden color, long curls down to a little bit above the middle of her back

Eye Color: A deep timeless gold, when she gets mad they look molten good and you can see golden flames bursting in her eyes

Skin Color: Tan

Height: 5,3 Weight:118

Treasured Jewelry (optional: necklace, earrings, etc.) : Her music note locket with the only pic of her and her mom together

Camp Clothing: Camp shirt, sleeves cut off. Jean jacket, sleeves cut off. Cool funky shorts. And knee high gladiator sandals, gold.

Regular clothing: White flowly shirt, gold leather jacket, black tight leggings that look like jeans and golden gladiators shoes, her i phone (weapon) and her aviators (to hide her eyes out in the mortal world)

What does their backpack look like that they carry during the quest: Dark black, canvas bag, with golden and royal blue streaks across them.

Body type: Built like a huntress/panther. Slinky to the ground, but graceful and intimidating as she walks

weapon:Karithi- Her magically enchanted bow that can never break or run out out of arrows,  
Selaque- Her unlimited throwing knife pouch  
Glock57: shoots celestial bronze bullets

good or bad: Good

Hair: Look up on looks

Eyes: look up on looks

Outfit: look up on looks

Other looks:

Die or kidnap (yes or no choose one): Kidnap

**Full name: Madison Rose Bishop**

Parents: Layla Bishop and Saturn (Kronus but in roman form)

Best friend: Her big sister (by 1 min)

Boyfriend (If): nope

Age: 15

Looks:

weapon:σεληνόφωτο (Moonlight in Ancient Greek)- Black sleek majestic bow, with silver vine designs on it, with a never ending quiver, that can give her celestial bronze, and silver arrows.

Her two hunting knives, one big one strapped to her thigh, and one smaller one (hidden) strapped to her wrist

good or bad: Good

Hair:Dark carmel, straight, down to the middle of her rib cage. She usually pulls it into a very cool braid

Eyes: Golden flaming eyes

Outfit: Blue high ridden button jeans, light blue wedges, gold blouse, diamon earrings

Other looks: She's gorgeous

Die or kidnap (yes or no choose one): kidnap

Carrie Radnor  
parents: Nike and Jeremy Radnor  
age: 14  
best friend & boyfriend:she's never really been close with any girls. I personally think it would be nice if one of the older girls could kind of take carrie under her wing. she makes friends more easily with guys, but no boyfriend. well, she might have a tiny crush on that guy in the hermes cabin, but DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM because she wouldn't know how to act cutesy or flirty.  
looks:pale, dark blue eyes, really white-blond hair that she keeps in a low ponytail. usually just wears basketball shorts and a t-shirt or whatever  
good/bad: good  
die/kidnap: hm...die, because everyone else said kidnap?

**Full name: Jake Hale**

**Parents: Michelle Hale & Aeolus (Roman wind god)**

**Best friend: Select a fitting OC**

**Girlfriend: No specific one, he'll flirt with every hot girl he lays his eyes on though. **

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Tall and masculine, bronze-y complexion (due to Native American heritage), strong jawline, left cheek dimple, insanely white teeth (many say he exists solely to advertise toothpaste). Jake also has a collection of a million and one different smiles from the "heck I'm sexy" smirk, to the "heck you're sexy" grin, to the "wanna go out Tuesday?" smile, to the "I'm actually not feel self-centered for once" open-mouthed smile, to the "my mistake, gosh I'm so dang amazing," smirk and so on.**

**Weapon: Celestial bronze broadsword, named "Sir Henry the Magnificent" or "Henry" for short. **

**Good or Bad: Jake's shifty. He'd side with whoever gets to him first, but also may shift as times get tough or as he realises he's an idiot. **

**Hair: Dark, messy, thick, curly, longish.**

**Eyes: Maroon to dark brown, streaked with flecks of ember, barely visible unless under close observation. **

**Outfit: Depends really, he loves surfing, so half the time he isn't even wearing a shirt, merely brightly coloured board shorts, other times he wears sport shorts and brightly coloured man tanks, or jeans a brightly coloured shirt. He really just has to wear something bright and something dull. **

**Other looks: He looks like a freaking-hot Greek surfer god from a Colgate commercial! **

**Die or Kidnap: DIE! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

****Okay so here is another one of mine, last one!

**Full name: Josie Underwood**

**Parents: Elle Underwood and Notus (God of the south wind)**

**Best friend: I don't know!**

**Boyfriend (If): I don't know!**

**Age: 12**

**Looks: Western**

**weapon: Spear**

**good or bad: Good**

**Hair: Auburn, wears in a braid**

**Eyes: Dusty brown**

**Outfit: Buttoned up shirt**

**Other looks: Short loves horses**

**Die or kidnap (yes or no choose one): None**


	4. Eat Peanuts or Die!

**Okay so here are the characters i have so far. Keep on sending! I just needed something like this to organize my characters that you sent in. **

****Vulcan- Greyson Fuller

Neptune- Shannon Brier Walker

Apollo- Luarel MacFang, Mack Brown, Christian Rodriguez

Hermes- Tiffany Jefferson

Hecate- Harmony Alice Felice

Aphrodite- Lyra Delano

Venus- Grace ?

Nike- Jason Vans, Ryan Jace, Carrie Radnor

Ares- Kyle Deluz

Hephasteus- Lea Dala Ontario

Iris- Nikki Loveheart

Demeter- Doris ?

Kronus- Aurora Amelia Bishop

Saturn- Madison Rose Bishop

Aeolus- Jake Hale

Notus- Josie Underwood

**K! Send in more OCs though. You can never have too much Demigods at Camp Element!**

**I **

Jake Hale felt at home on the airplane. He was drifting towards the north and he could feel himself getting stronger. Airplanes were a wonderful invention.

Jake Ran his finger through his Dark and Messy hair as he stared out of the window. He could see the tall skyscrapers underneath him. What a view!

The snack lady came by. "Eat our wonderful peanuts!" she said a little to cheerfully. She held out a package of crisp peanuts. Jake stared down at the package. The lady had reached all across the two snoozing people beside him. Jake looked at the peanuts, then he noticed her hand. It was made of brass.

Jake heard a hissing sound coming from the ladies hair. It was easy to tell that she was wearing a wig. It was a rather disgusting one. But Jake thought about what was under the wig. Snakes came to mind.

Jake decided that he had lost his appetite just thinking about snakes. They were creepy desert animals and Jake hated the desert. "No thank you," he told the lady putting on his, I'm sorry but not really smile. The lady snarled, "Eat the peanuts or die!" Jake backed up against the window, trying to get as far from the lady as he could, but she kept slithering up to him. Her eyes were slit like, snakey. Jake was for once in his life, truly afraid.

A clump of her wigs had been bitten off and Jake could clearly see the snakes now. They were vicious things. Jake prepared himself for a fight but he doubted his chances against the lady. One, she had a bunch of snakes on her side and two, Jake was just a kid. He squinted and saw that the lady had fangs. Another reason why he doubted he would win. Jake had two choices now, Stand and fight, or run away. He picked the second one. Jake jumped over the seat and ran towards the exit. It was locked.

Jake had always knew he'd need his contraption. He pulled out his favorite paper clip and started at the lock. The creepy snake lady had found herself an ally and they were now running up to him screaming about deadly peanuts. Jake jabbed his paper clip in the hole one last time. The door clicked and he did something he thought he'd regret. He jumped out of the plane.


	5. That Flying Doofus

**As you can see I'm not patient and I just want to write and wait for no reviews. But thanks for the one review on the shirt. It's gonna be colored lime green. **

**II**

Nothing to make your day like a cute teenager falling from the sky. Shannon Brier Walker was just standing by the lake, soaking her feet in the freezing cold water when he landed in the lake. He was falling softly, and the air supporting him was cold. Shannon put her hands on her hips as he stepped out of the water. His hair was wet and was covering his eyes. His T-shirt was soaking and sticking to his tan skin. Shannon death glared at him as she tapped her foot. The boy just stepped out of the water and laid down on the soft grass. Shannon could almost hear him muttering, "Sweet, sweet land."

It wasn't everyday someone falls out of the sky so Shannon decided to see the camp director. Before she headed off Shannon rolled her eyes at the boy. she grabbed the blanket she was sitting on and covered him with it. "Sweet dreams doofus," she said. He snored in response.

Harmony Alice Felice was checking the enchanted shell for news when she spotted Shannon storming toward her. Boy was she mad! Shannon was one of Harmony's best friends and she knew that when Shannon was angry, her eyes flashed blue. Shannon's black hair was flying wildly behind her. Harmony sighed. "What is it now?" she asked with a bored tone of voice. Shannon rolled her eyes. If rolling eyes was an excercise, Shannon would be the fittest person in camp. "Well, a demigod just survived a giant fall from the sky and landed in the lake." Harmony's eyes widened. Shannon smirked, clearly happy with the result she got. Harmony sighed. "Tell Nike that," she said and gestured towards the door. Shannon smiled like to say, "that wasn't so hard." She stormed off. It was Harmony's turn to smile. Peace and Quiet, at last. She picked up the shell and gasped, sending ginger braid behind her. Harmony's only thought was, that wasn't suposed to be there!


	6. Hey! I know you!

**So yeah. I had more stuff for this but my stupid computer deleted it. I'm giving him a virtual spanking. Keep on sending OCs!**

**III**

Greyson Fuller, son of Vulcan, was happy to finally get out of the boys cabin. You see, at camp element they have three cabins, one for the boys, one for the girls and one for the staff and pets. The boys cabin was super roudy and loud.

Kyle Deluz son of Ares was yelling at George Tyler son of Nike stealing his spear. George was on the top bunk and was throwing basketballs at Kyle. Kyle sliced most of them with his sword. Ken Trent son of Aphrodite was bragging about himself to Harry Icles son of Iris who was drawing on his arm. Yale Mail son of Hypnos was snoring underneath Greyson who was trying his best to tune him out. He was failing, so Greyson joined the crowd watching Kyle and George's fight. A few minutes later Ryan Jace poked his head in. He was the head counselor of the boy's cabins and everybody respected him. "There's a meeting," He said before exiting. Everybody rushed towards the door because at a meeting we all get ice cream.

When they were walking Greyson saw Grace, daughter of Venus. He tried to smooth down his brown hair. Grace looked over at him and smiled. Greyson smiled back.

Greyson had liked Grace ever since he met her. They were best friends and Greyson was secretey in love. They became friends when Grace had gotten in a fight. She was a sweet girl that everybody liked, (and most boys like liked her,) and Greyson knew she would get in trouble. He wanted to prevent that. So when the teacher walked by, Greyson completely took the blame.

"I told her to fight, sir." He said

Greyson got a week's detention but it was all worth it because Grace and Him were friends ever since.

When they got to the meeting Greyson saw that Shannon and Harmony were up there. And besides Shannon was...

Jake Hale. The guy who Grace got in a fight with.


	7. Shed some tears

**Okay. Yes I truly need to make my chapters longer but do you like the title? I want it to sound adventerous! So yeah. On with the show! But before we go, here's Luarel McFang's Boyfriend's description. **

**I saw that you chose my OC and her boyfriend. I just wanted to send his discription.  
Name: Jason Vans  
Nickname: Jase, Jay, Challenger  
Dicsription: is fun-loving, very competitive, challenges orders on a regular basis, hard worker, is loyal to Camp Element, loves to mess around, and is a swift, fast runner besides Luarel, sword training, listening to music, and chariot races  
age: 17, Laurel is 16  
hgody parent: Nike  
mortal parent: Rob Vans  
hair: has wind-swept dark brown hair  
eye color: ice-blue with gold flecks  
hieght:6'2  
body structure: lean, well-toned, athletic biuld  
other looks: a shaggy appearance  
outfit: red beanie, black shirt, carho shorts  
weapon: three-foot long light, sharp bronze sword, is named Viper  
good or bad: good  
die or kidnap: I'm not really sure could you decide?  
best friend/girlfriend: Luarel MacFang**

**IV**

Lea Dala Ontario's ice cream was truly amazing. This time she actually got close to the front of the line. Shannon usually always gets in front and Lea gets stuck in the back but this time Lea got to head up to the front and finally get her favorite ice cream.

The meeting was boring as usual. After they met Jake everything was boring. Lea was ADHD so it made it hard for her to concentrate. After twirling her curly cinamon hair two thousand times, Lea ended up playing rock paper scissors with Luarel McFang. "Rock, paper scissors!" They chose one and showed it. "Ha ha!" whisper yelled Luarel. "Paper beats rock!" Lea rolled her eyes as they played again. And Again. And Again. Then Jake Hale got claimed.

Lea had just played scissors when she was hit by a sudden gust of north wind. It was chilly and Lea was glad she was wearing her thick Leather jacket. A flashing sign appeared over Jake's head. It showed the north, the south the east and the west. Yes, Jake Hale was the son of Aeolus.

Grace hated when boys flirted with her. They have all those disgusting pick up lines. Grace usually got that attention, she was a daughter of Venus after all but really! "I hope you know CPR because you take my breath away," big deal. I'll never go out with you.

Jake Hale was a big flirter. Grace saw him flirting with Shannon and Harmony. She'd bet he'd even flirt with a hunter of Artemis!

Anyway, Grace wasn't allowed to date until she's fifteen. That's six days from now. And anyway, she didn't want to date a snobby boy. She wanted a kindhearted boy.

You're probably thinking, a daughter of Aphrodite not allowed to date! How? Well that was Grace's dad's final order before she ran away. Grace hated her dad for everything he did to hurt her.

"Grace," he had said, a crazed fire in his eyes. "You are a horrible child, a peice of scum!"

Grace couldn't figure out what he meant. She had gotten all As in every subject. But he pointed to the door.

"Out!" he screamed. "You wretched girl!"

Grace's bags were already in the car, the car that would take her to the orphanage. But before Grace left she had kicked him. Right in the shin. She had expressed her feelings. Tears were in her eyes.

Before she left her dad said one more thing. "You're not allowed to date until you're fifteen." then he slammed shut the door. Grace could hear him muttering, "Hurt her mother."

Grace was shook back t the present by Greyson. "You okay?" He asked. She stared into his warm Hazel eyes. Greyson wiped a tear off her cheek. Grace hadn't realized she'd been crying. "Yeah, fine," Grace said and with that she ran into the girl's cabin, to shed more tears, for daughters of Venus weren't known for being tough. Sometimes, you just got to act sensitive.


	8. What's this? A Prophecy?

**Okay guys! This was sent in so here's another character!**

**Full name: Cynthia Pearl Jackson  
Parents: chaos? Or poseidon and Samantha Jackson  
Best friend: Hailey Chase  
Boyfriend: Lucas Johnson  
Age: 14  
Looks: she has raven black long hair and seagreen eyes or eyes that change due to weather.  
She has denim shorts, a black tank top and a blue hoodie.  
She has black converse, and a silver pendant.  
She has a silver bow and a celestial bronze dagger.  
Good or bad: she is good. She is a nice person that yells only when someone says bad things about her friends.  
She is very nice and forgiving and when she sings she can soothe people.  
She is very smart and is easily respected.  
She is very sensitive and has a double personality.  
If some of her close friends get badly hurt or killed in front of her she turns into a killing machine that cant decide good from bad, so she can happen to hurt some of her friends.  
To stop her you have to close her eyes or hug her and say soothing things.  
**

Here's** the story!**

* * *

Harmony, daughter of Hecate, hated the enchanted shell. It always brought her trouble, just because she volunteered to be it's keeper in second grade. Now she had to deal with horrible prophecies and messages, but this one was the worst one yet.

Harmony's first thought was, Nike has to see this. So she, Harmony Alice Felice ran outside. Her ginger braid flew behind her as she raced towards the staff cabin.

One good thing about being keeper of the shell is that you get to sleep in the staff cabin. It was the perfect place for Harmony, peace and quiet. She slept in the smallest room, but Harmony didn't care. No bothersome friends to bug her, she was alone.

Harmony loved that word. Alone. By herself. For Harmony Alice Felice was a loner. An aloner. She planned to be by herself, life was better that way, she thought. Harmony rushed into Nike's room and saw trophies. Lots of trophies. Nike was the goddess of victory anyway so what did you expect?

Then Harmony saw the goddess. She was in a tennis outfit today, brown hair tied back in a ponytail with one of those pink and white tennis cap things. She was wearing a shirt that said **NIKE! #1! **on the back. She also had on a pink and white skirt with her favored creamy white sneakers. Freckles dotted her flawless face.

"Lady Nike?" she said in a is that you? Tone. Nike nodded and put her hands on her hips. "What is it Harmony?" she asked. Harmony held out the shell. "I think there's another great prophecy."


	9. The Prophecy

_Keep firm, stay strong you're on your way_

_But know this trip will not be gay_

_A monster a traitor and friend you'll find_

_And one will still live but be left behind_

_A five day adventure and a perilous fall_

_And seven must answer the giant's call_


	10. The bus isn't that calm and peaceful

**BTW gay means merry and cheerful. This quest won't be merry and cheerful**

* * *

Luarel MacFang just found something to add to her WOW list. New prophecy, new death, new traitor. This just made Luarel's day. Then they asked who wanted to go on the quest. The new guy, Jake, was the first one to stand up, followed by Greyson who was mad about him flirting with Grace. Mack Brown stood up too, followed by Kyle, who didn't want to leave his girlfriend. Shannon was next and then came Nicolette Loveheart. Nobody else dared stand up. Then, Nike had to choose someone. "You!" she said with a smirk. Her pointer finger was facing right at Luarel. She paled. Not a quest!

* * *

Transportation. They had to take a bus. It was stinky smelly and filled with poisonous gas. Mack hated it.

She wasn't used to bus' in fact, she had never actually ridden one. This was her first time.

Mack was sitting next to her boyfriend, who was sharpening his knife. He knew that there wasn't going to be just one monster, there would be at least five. And Mack was just so excited.

She was also tired of Greyson and Jake arguing, yep they got stuck sitting by eachother. This time it was about basketball.

"The Illinois team is the best!"

"No way, the Texas Aggies could beat them hard!"

"Uh uh! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh I know what I'm talking about!"

"Pidgeon!"

"Ashy!"

"Gas Face!"

"Grease head!"

"Mary poppins!"

"Mary poppins?"

"Yeah cause she flies and she's thin!"

"I am not thin! Look at this muscle!"

"Brat!"

"Poppins hater!"

"That's a stupid nickname!"

"Well brat isn't so good either!"

"Your just to stupid to think of anything good!"

"Oh yeah, idiot!"

"Imbossile!"

"What's an imbissole?"

"You're so dumb!"

"Shut your mouths you idiots!" yelled Mack.

They turned to her. Greyson's shoes were on fire and Jakes smile was in a scowl.

Mack sighed and turned back to drawing.

"She was yelling at you!"

"No she was yelling at you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

Mack sighed. This was going to be a long trip.


	11. The women the servant and the spy

**Kay guys! If you own any of the following characters than send in their middle name, their fatal flaw, past history and where they're from. Thanks!**

**Greyson Fuller**

**Shannon Brier Walker**

**Luarel MacFang**

**Tiffany Jefferson**

**Harmony Alice Felice**

**Lyra Delano**

**Nikki Loveheart**

**Madison Rose Bishop**

**Jake Hale**

**Lea Dala Ontario**

**Okay so on with the show!**

Lyra was a curious daughter of Aphrodite. She scouted the forests and the lake. She had a gut feeling that there was the traitor somewhere around here. Someone mean, someone who was on the giants side.

For a daughter of Aphrodite Lyra was smart. She was also clever and she knew when something was wrong. She was one of Aphrodite's favorite children. So, at two in the morning, Lyra snuck out. She tied her red hair in a messy bun and set out with only a flashlight and her sword. She pulled up her jeans and put on her Nikes. Lyra tiptoed out of the barn, quietly. When she made it out she set off in a run.

Lyra ran as fast as she could. Most daughters of Aphrodite hate running because, "It gets their shoes dirty!" Lyra didn't care. She was born for running.

She passed Poseidon's fountain and a statue of Hera. Lyra kept running. She ran into the woods. The dirt was filling up her shoes as she kept stomping around the forest, looking for a clue. She took her hair out of the bun and sat down on a stump. Lyra rubbed her green eyes as she looked around. The forest was empty. That's when Lyra heard the voices. She quickly hid in a bush and prayed that the nymph wouldn't give her away. The nymph seemed to understand, since she was quiet.

"Are they on the quest yet?"

"Yes master."

"Have they heard his call yet?"

"No master."

"They must hear the call."

"I shall plant it in their dreams."

"Good."

Then the women turned around. Her eyes were colored grey like cold hard steel and her hair was a faded white. "Looks like we've got a visitor," she said with a disgusting snarl. Lyra's eyes widened. How did that women know she was here. "Go get her!" said the women and she gestured at Lyra. The servant stepped into the light.

She had mid length wavy brown hair. Her eyes were brownish blue. Lyra gasped. It couldn't be!

The servant stepped forward. "You're coming with us." Lyra held up her sword and she swung it. By bad luck she missed. Her sword met the other camper's knife. She fought while the creepy old women watched, an amused smile on her face. She snapped her fingers and everything went black.


	12. the files

**Okay peeps! I wanna thank Soozin Hevincarr for helping me become a better writer! :D **

* * *

Harmony was sitting in her room thinking about the quest. She wondered who would die and what the monster would be. Then there was this about a traitor and a friend. Harmony drummed her fingers on the nightstand looking for the files. They were very important and she wasn't supposed to look at them unless in was an emergency. She felt that this was an emergency.

You see, the files have everyone's secrets in them, everyones flaws. And Harmony Alice Felice was keeper of the files. No one else knew that of course, they thought she was just the normal shy girl, the one who wants to be alone. But even shy girls have sectets.

Harmony pulled out the sheet of paper and found the quester's names. The files were in alphabetical order so she spotted Mack's name first.

_Mack H. Brown_

_From- North Carolina_

_Age- 14_

_Godly relationship- Apollo_

_Flaw-_

Harmony stopped right there. Should she read about Mack's flaw? Should she just put up the book. She took a deep breath and set her hazel eyes on the paper. She needed this information, this was an emergency. She opened the pages.

_Flaw- Hubris_

Harmony stepped back. She was shocked. Mack was such a calm person and that's what was inside? But Harmony knew that she must continue. This quest is important and they might just need saving.

Harmony tried to picture herself coming to save them. She couldn't picture it. She was the shy girl not superman. She was the helper, not a hero. Harmony sighed and laid back on her bed. Sometimes she wished she could be the one saving the world. She wasn't though. The prophecy didn't want her to. Anyway how would she help? She barely knew any magic. She was just Harmony Alice Felice. The shy girl at camp element, with no friends. She scanned the Ds. Deluz. Harmony wondered what that would be.

_Kyle E. Deluz_

_From- Illinois_

_Age- 14_

_Godly Relationship- Ares _

_Flaw- Holding Grudges_

Harmony sighed. That wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She kindove saw that one coming. But there were five more. She picked up the files and flipped to the next letter. F.

_Greyson R. Fuller_

_From- Texas_

_Age- 14_

_Godly Relationship- Hephasteus_

_Flaw- Anger_

Harmony took a deep breath as she turned to the next one. Hale.

_Jake T. Hale_

_From- Bryan_

_Age- 16_

_Godly Relationship- Aeolus_

_Flaw- Pride and arrogance _

Harmony closed the drawer. Should she really be looking at these? Was it really an emergency? Yes it was, she told herself. There is a dangerous quest. Someone was going to die.d Harmony took another deep breath. Do the STAR, she thought. Stop. Take a deep breath. Relax. She opened the drawer and saw L. Harmony opened the file.

_Nicolette J. Loveheart_

_From- Memphis_

_Age- 12_

_Godly Relationship- Iris_

_Flaw- dissapointment_

_Luarel J. MacFang_

_From- Miami_

_Age- 16_

_Godly Relationship- Apollo_

_Flaw- Doesn't like to be restrained_

_Shannon B. Walker_

_From- Mexico City_

_Age- 13_

_Godly Relationship- Neptune_

_Flaw- Holding Grudges_

Before Harmony could stop herself she flipped back to the F section.

_Harmony A. Felice_

_From- South Dakota_

_Age- 12_

_Godly Relationship- Hecate_

_Flaw- Untrusting_

Harmony sighed and laid down on her bed. She shut her eyes and went to sleep.


	13. The Giant's Call

**Again, I wasn't so smart and this computer deleted everything! :( Oh well, just enjoy the show. By the Way I changed the prophecy. Nobody dies.**

* * *

Nikki's dream was truly terrifying. She was a girl who liked good dreams, not nightmares. And a giant counts as a nightmare.

_He was tall. About sixty feet high. His teeth were swarming with crickets and his eyes were a disturbing, glassy white. His hair was green and was in a disgusting ponytail. He tied his hair with a bent Hula Hoop. His nose was pointy, as if it could cut a cinder block, and was covered in ashes. His left ear was pierced. A fence pole was bent and stuck through it like a earring and duct taped to the end was lion skin. He was wearing no shirt (Though Nikki really wished he was) and red shorts covered his dragon legs. _

Nikki was glad she wasn't there because if she was she would be shaking in fear. She'd bet that she was shaking right now and that Shannon was probably wondering about her dream.

_The giant turned her way. Nikki could tell you, he was not any prettier from the front His eyes bored into her like a drill would to wood. She couldn't move at all for fear of attracting his attention and making him smash her. Nikki knew this was just a dream but she had a feeling she would have to face this guy in real life soon. The idea paralyzed her. "So, a demigod," He said. His voice sounded like two people were speaking at the same time, loud and clear. She immediately hated it.  
_

_The giant smiled and Nikki could practically smell his breath. It was a mix of rotten eggs and black eyed peas. Nikki cringed._

_This was the king of the giants? This big lug of hairy chests and bad breath? Really?_

_The giant seemed to be reading her mind. "Don't underestimate me." He said. "Now on with the message. You must come to me for it is the only way for you to rescue your friend." Porphyrion gestured at the fire. Nikki hadn't noticed it, but over the fire was a big cage. And in the cage was._

_"Lyra!" yelled Nikki. The daughter of Aphrodite was in the cage and she was trying desperately to get out. She tried sawing off the bars but failed miserably. Nikki wanted to unlock the door but it was sealed tightly, and this was just a dream. Lyra's face was sweaty and Nikki knew if the didn't rescue her soon she would be fried to a crisp. "See?" said the giant. "Come to me!" He snapped his fingers and Nikki woke up. _

She looked around the bus. Shannon looked at her. "Finally you big sleepyhead." Shannon's black hair was shifted to one shoulder. Her eyes were brown and she looked at Nikki in a teasing way. Nikki scowled at her. "We have to go to Mt. Whitney!" "But that's the twelth highest mountain in the US!" Mack had joined the conversation now. Her hair was put in two braids and she had topped it with a bandana. Nikki flipped her brown hair and started fiddling with her pink streak. Her almond shaped blue eyes were focused. She stared at her fellow questers. "Lyra's been kidnapped!" She said. That got everyone's attention. They all started talking in hushed voices. Soon Laurel spoke out. "I think, Nikki just heard the giant's call."


	14. If I go down I want this to be with me

**Okay guys! This is about to get interesting (smiles evilly) So grab some cupcakes and read and review! WOOHOO! **

* * *

Lea sat on the steps of the girls cabin. Her Curly Cinamon hair was put in a ponytail. Her bright hazel eyes were staring at the ground as she traced a picture of her best friend in the sand. It was incredibly detailed, for Lea wasn't a daughter of Hephasteus for nothing. She captured her dark brown eyes and her pale, green skin. Her hair was tied up in the usual brown bun, streaked with green. She was smiling like she had no cares in the world. A tear found a way across Lea's cheek. This was her, deceased, friend, Willow.

"Wow." Lea looked up and found Aurora Amelia Bishop standing in front of her, clearly dressed for battle. Her feet were covered with combat boots and she was wearing her famous watch that can help her hear some of the past present or future. Her green camp shirt was cut and she covered it with a letter jacket. Her golden hair was in a braid that was twirled into a bun. She was wearing a necklace, no the necklace. The only connection she had to her mom. She had her black gold and blue backpack slung on her shoulder.

"Why are you in battle mode?" asked Lea, wiping the tear off her cheek. "Because there will be one," said Aurora, a determined look on her face. Lea raised her eyebrows. "How do you know?" She asked. Aurora pointed to her watch. Lea nodded her head and got back to her drawing. Aurora bent down and peered over Lea's shoulder. "Who's that?" she asked. Lea turned away. Aurora stood up and put her hands up in surrender. "Just asking," she said. Before Aurora walked away Lea asked her something. "Why are you wearing your necklace for battle." This time it was Lea who needed to put her arms up in surrender for Aurora's glare was hard. Then it softened and her golden eyes seemed to be thinking into the past. "If I go down in battle, I want this to be with me." And with that Aurora walked inside leaving Lea thinking about what she said.

Lea rushed inside and grabbed her charm bracelet that Willow gave to her before she made her last stand in the dreaded factory for her. Lea wiped away another tear before putting it on. "If I go down in battle I want this to be with me." Lea muttered. Willow was her only friend. If she went down, Willow would be her last thought.


	15. And off with your finger & Chariot fight

**So here's another chapter! It's actually two chapters in one! It'll look more interesting if it's that way! But pwetty pwetty pwease review! Here we go!**

* * *

She stared into the bronze and saw her glittering green eyes that would not lose hope. She saw her red hair. It was really messed up like not even a hairbrush could tame it. Her skin was turning pink from being over the fire for to long. Her jeans were slowly fading and her camp element shirt had a slice right down the back. But still, Lyra Delano would not give up.

She stared up at the white eyes of the giant. She quickly put her sword back in hairclip mode. Porphyrion reached out and stroked his fingers across the cage. Lyra stared up at them with boiling hatred. She had learned to stand the smell but it still took her breath away. Then as fast as light, she grabbed her sword and cut off the giant's thumb.

"OWWWWW!" He screamed, super loud that Lyra was sure everyone could hear it. She saw a giant tear streak down his face and she almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

The giant grabbed her cage and before she could have another go at his hand, he spun her around. He used her as a baskets ball that he bounced off his head. Lyra slowly lost consciousness and she slipped into a dream. She saw a battle. At Camp Element.

* * *

**So here's Lyra's dream! Hope you like it!**

* * *

They mounted the chariots and raced off after the enemy. Giant monsters were attacking being led by the gorgon sisters. They struck down people left and right but Madison Rose Bishop fought. She fought for her friends, her sister but most importantly, her mother.

She was not fighting for the gods, she was fighting for camp element. She fought for her mother. "Okay there sis?" Aurora yelled. Madison answered with a quick nod. She struck a hellhound right in the nose and it desentegrated. She slashed left and right with her hunting knives, avoiding the campers.

_Let them die. _Came her dad's voice in her head. It wasn't easy having an evil dad who wanted to take over the world. _No. _She answered. Madison could hear Saturn hissing in frustration. _I will give you power. _Madison sent back her answer by slicing a empusa right open. She ran through the crowd, defeating the bad guys everywhere she went. Once she was nest to Lea Dalla Ontario. Then she was beside Carrie Radnor who was dueling a dracnea. Then she was back to back with her sister. Madison's Caramel braid was swishing everywhere as she fought off monsters. Her golden eyes were focused. She was going to win this.

She ran up to the enemy chariot and jumped aboard. She sliced an enemy cyclops and took the reigns. She turned around and ran over monsters. "Madison!" she heard Aurora yell. Madison turned around before the villian could sink its fangs in her shoulder. They started dueling, Gorgon vs. Demigod. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aurora dueling Stheno as she took on Eurale.

"Master!" yelled one of the helper cyclops to Eurale.

"Quiet!" she yelled back.

"But master!"

"Don't you see I'm dueling!"

"Master!"

"Shu,"

Eurale never got to finish her sentence because at that moment they ran full speed into a nearby tree.


	16. I don't think we're in a lake anymore

**Okay guys! Thank you for the Reviews! I have 56 now! I'm going for 80! Help me with that goal! Pwetty Pwease?**

* * *

The Van was a really tight squeeze, thought Kyle as he squished next to Shannon who was texting Carrie Radnor. She had her boots on the chair in front of her, no matter how many times Greyson told her to put them down. Kyle and Shannon were in the middle seat. Mack was driving (they had nominated her no matter how many times she told them she stunk at driving) and Greyson had shotgun. In the back Jake was squeezed between Nikki and Laurel both who were not that happy about the arrangements.

"Are we there yet?" asked Shannon for the millionth time. Mack rolled her eyes. "What do you think?" she asked, exasperated. Shannon smirked, "I think we're there." "Where's there anyway?" asked Greyson. They had made it to Kansas thanks to some winds Jake had on speed dial. Note the speed, the winds blew them from Illinois to Kansas! "When we make it to a good gas station we'll stop," Mack answered with an eye roll.

That's when the first wind blew in. They didn't notice it at first but then it became apparent something was wrong. Kyle looked out the window and saw a gigantic tornado. "Guys, there's a tornado!" He yelled. Mack's eyes widened and she veered off the road. Fortunately there was a fence there so we didn't crash into the grass. Unfortunately, that was a strong fence and it started the biggest pinball game. Luckily, it was the country so not many people were around.

Kyle started to feel dizzy when they hit a fence for the 19 time. The tornado hadn't caught up but it was close. Shannon's door ripped off and she flew towards the tornado. Good thing there was a water tower nearby and she used some of the water to form a big hand and catch her and place her back in the car. "Zeus is really angry!" she said as she put her hair in a rushed ponytail. "No dur sherlock," said Nikki. Shannon rolled her eyes and buckled up. "Running from giangantic tornado XOXO Shanny :D," Shannon texted out loud. She sent it and put her phone away.

Shannon really didn't care about the face that technology attracts monsters. She just used her cell phone and kept her daggers with her at all times.

The tornado broke the back window and Jake, Nikki and Laurel were showered in glass. "Go faster!" Nikki screamed. Mack pressed down the pedals and the zoomed off. Nikki immediately wished she hadn't said to go faster. That just made everyone want to throw up. They bumped into fences, broke all the windows and they even tore down a tree. "Stop!" Kyle yelled. Mack pulled the parking break but the handle came right off.

The tornado pulled the roof off, along with one of the wheels. Kyle quickly replaced it with a bouncy ball that was in the van for no reason.

The car continued it's journey and everyone was stuck screaming for their lives. because 1) there was a giant lake up ahead 2) the van was only half alive 3) there was a freaking tornado heading our way!

The car crashed into the lake and broke in half with a sickening crunch. At the last minute, Shannon dragged them all up to the surface and made a little water bubble. It was really strong and the tornado didn't even have the strength to pull it. Mack coughed up and Kyle held her. "Thanks," she said weakly. Kyle smiled. "Shannon, can you direct this bubble to the nearest store or gas station?" Laurel said. Her emerald green eyes looked angry and her wavy tawny colored hair was all messed up. Kyle's was probably too but he didn't even care. They zoomed off to a near Buckys and the bubble popped. Shannon dusted off her hands and said, "Well, that was interesting."


	17. Other OCs I may just use

**You might have noticed that I'm putting in all the OCs. I am because I need a lot of people to be at camp element. Everyone is going to be there. I might not do your characters point of view but they will still be in the story. You might want to skip this but look for your character!**

* * *

Full name: Jay Johnathan O'Conner

Parents: Jacob O'Conner and Nox Roman goddess of night

Best friend: Mike Sterling his half brother godly side

Girlfriend (If): If you don't mind Aurora Amelia Bishop if not you can decide

Age: 16

Looks: Slightly longish and unruly (for a guy) black hair, lightly tanned skin, stands 5' 7", wild brown eyes,

weapon: imperial gold gladius

good or bad: good

Hair: black unruly halfway long for a guy

Eyes: brown and wild

Outfit: black t-shirt with a flaming skull on it, black jeans, black and blue skate shoes, black hoodie with Switch Skateboarding Since '94 on it

Other looks: he wears a simple silver ring on his right ring finger

Die or kidnap (yes or no choose one): kidnap

**Full Name: Terrence (Theseus) Brent Harper**

**Parents: Mabel Stoneford, Zeus**

**Best Friend: Jansen Walkings**

**Girlfriend: Fiona Lawton**

**Age: 13**

**Looks: Fidgety at times, taps ALOT**

**Weapon: Celestial Amethyst word**

**Good or Bad: Good**

**Hair: Wavy dark brown**

**Eyes: Dark Blue**

**Outfit: Usually a hoodie and grey T-shirt, jeans and flip flops (they have grown on him!)**

**Die or kidnap: Neither...?**

Full name: Emrys Raeanne Richards

Parents: Hypnos and Emily Richards

Best friend: Annabeth Chase (if possible)

Boyfriend (If): no

Age: 13

Looks:VERY pale, lots of freckles, skinny yet muscular, about 5'2"

weapon: a javelin that can turn into a $5 bill and she can never lose it

good or bad: bad?

Hair: waist-length curly jet black hair she keeps in a braid

Eyes: dark brown eyes

Outfit: jeans or shorts with a t-shirt or hoodie

Other looks: her eyes seem to put you to sleep the longer you look at them

Die or kidnap (yes or no choose one): if she has to kidnapped

**Full name: Zöe Maria Labourd Dupree**

**Parents: Zeus, Allison Labourd (mother) and Marcus Dupree (stepfather)**

**Best friend:Lillian Hamel (mortal)**

**Boyfriend (If): none**

**Age:14**

**Looks: She is a runner so she is kind of slim. She looks like a doll according to some people. Sweet innocent doll until she smokes them in whatever they're doing. She has a few cuts on her arms due to a car accident when she was six**

**weapon: she has a bracelet made of strygian iron that turns in to a sword.**

**good or bad:um...she isn't bad people treated her badly making her a bit more harsh then most but other than that she's pretty nice**

**Hair:long Black hair with turquoise strip at the bottom of her head.**

**Eyes: she inherited her mothers bright blue eyes with Zeus' darker flecks**

**Outfit: she usually wears something blue but she runs a lot so she own about fifty pairs of Nike shorts**

**Other looks: she might wear a skirt to something nice but she's wear shorts under it no matter what.**

**Die or kidnap (yes or no choose one): she could be kidnapped as long as you get her back**

Full name: James Dawn

Parents:

Tanya: Mother. Hazy blue eyes, with bits of hazel brown. Small, thin build at the height of 5'8. Pale skin with pale pink lips. Red lips and a friendly smile. Long,slender fingers with resonably long nails. She can take a joke, and isn't that scared of much. Pale blonde hair falls over eyebrows. Aged 39.

Garent: Father. Short black hair with grey streaks running through it. Hair falls over his forehead. Tall lanky build at around 6'5. Long white fingers with scratches along them and stubby nails. Green eyes with flecks of blue and gold. Pale skin with full rosy cheeks and smiling. Around 45/46.

Best friend: None so far.

Boyfriend (If): None

Age: 16

Looks: Brown fluffy hair that falls just over his eyebrows. Oval shaped green eyes with flecks of red and brown. Pale skin with pale pink lips. Thin brown eyebrows and a thin structure. Hallow cheeks with a large scar going across it. Bored expression, long slender fingers with chewed of nails. Sharp features, including his chin. Small chin with a small scar across it.

weapon: Gold sword named Titan. Laether wrapped around hilt.

good or bad: Bad

Hair: Brown fluffy hair that falls just over his eyebrows.

Eyes: Green eyes with flecks of red and brown.

Outfit: A black t-shirt. Black shorts that reach his knees, with a chain attaching to the waist line and looping around back in the pocket. Dark blue sneakers with white laces.

Other looks: None

Die or kidnap (yes or no choose one): Kidnap.

**Name: Dante. Hair: shaggy long or short White. Looks: Pale skin Outfit: wears black also a duster/trench coat thing mostly jeans and a t-shirt (band shirt). Eyes: Black iris with light blue flecks. Age: 15 almost 16. Weapon: Scythe stygian iron. Good or Bad: Bad. No other looks. Dating Taylor a Daughter of Dionysus. Son of Pluto. Kidnap**

Full name: Olive Williams.  
Parents: She is a dryad, so i dont know.  
Best friend: none, she has lots of friends, but no best ones.  
Boyfriend: you can decide with who you want to pair her.  
Age: 17  
Looks: long dark green hair, soft green eyes and a white dress. Normal lengt and thin. 8/10  
Weapon: she is a peacefull creature, but if you mess with her (olive) tree you better sleep with one eye open. ( her weapon then is a poison ivy whip.)  
Good/bad: good. However, she is a sucker for bad boys ;).  
Hair : dark green.  
Eyes: really baby green.  
Looks: she always wears a white dress with red sandals. Always.  
Other looks:  
Die or kidnap: no.

**Full name: Skye Amelia Garcia  
Parents: Athena, Daniel Garcia  
Best friend: Stephanie Green  
Boyfriend: No  
Age: 15  
Looks: Tanned, slim, about 5'3"  
Weapon: Dagger  
Good or bad: Good  
Hair: Long auburn hair, usually in high ponytail  
Eyes: Emerald green  
Outfit: T-shirt and shorts  
Other looks: Nothing else  
Die or kidnap: no**


	18. Even More Other OCs I may just use

You guys have been waiting and, drumroll please, I'm back! Let's get on with the show, but first, a bunch of OCS!

* * *

Name- Avery Carolina Alexandria  
Parents-  
Godly: Dionysus  
Mortal: Jennifer Alexandria  
Best friend- Whoever you find suiting  
No boyfriend  
Age- 11  
Looks-  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Indigo  
Height: 5'1"  
Weight: 93 lbs.  
Weapon- Celestial Bronze Swiss Army Knife  
Good or bad- Good  
Outfit- CHB tee, grape earrings, denim shorts, indigo flats  
Die, kidnap, or neither- kidnap

**Full name: Ryan Charles Dean**

**Parents: *goddess of air* and mortal dad is Charles Dean**

**Best friend: Just about everyone**

**Boyfriend (If): nope. No girlfriend either. Feel free to give him one!**

**Age: 17**

**Looks: curly brown hair, slightly tan complexion, 5'4, chocolate brown eyes**

**weapon: bow and arrows**

**good or bad: good**

**Hair: see: Looks**

**Eyes: see: Looks**

**Outfit: jeans/shorts and a camp colored tank top/hoodie**

**Other looks: Scar on running all the way up his left arm from a dragon**

**Die or kidnap (yes or no choose one): nope**

**Personality: fun-loving, slight prankster, friendly, funny**

FN Hanna May Long  
Parents Dionysus and Jennifer Long  
Best Friend Avery Alexandria (srry 4 the confusion) and Rachael Torelli  
Single  
Age 11  
HC Dirty Blonde brown highlights  
EC Brown  
HT 5'0"  
WT 115 lbs.  
Weapon Imperial Gold knife  
Good Or Bad Good  
Casual Outfit CE Tee, gold amethyst studs, thigh shorts  
Fancy Outfit purple silk knee length dress, loopy gold earrings with amethyst  
Battle Outfit black leggings, CE tee, full body bronze armor  
D or K kidnap or neither u can choose. Just don't kill her

**Rachael Torelli  
Demeter  
Mr. Torelli  
Hanna and Avery  
No BF  
11  
Hc blonde  
Ec brown  
Ht 4'10"  
Wt 84 lbs.  
Celestial bronze knife  
Good  
Whatever u think she should wear but if possible, mardi gras colors**

Ok! Another chapter is coming after this. Beware! Bad things will happen!


	19. Truth or dare?

**Okay, I really do need to make my chapters longer. Here's another chapter with our friends!**

* * *

"Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light, What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?" Jake continued the national anthem while the other questers laid and the ground, wide awake. The moon was beautiful and it reflected off Jake's face as he sung and cheered everyone up. They were playing truth or dare and it felt like they were back at camp. Camp, thought Shannon. She really did miss the water she'd sink her feet in every morning, the seaweed that she'd tie around her ponytail, the fish she'd talk to. But she was on a quest. A big dangerous quest, one that most people would cower in their boots at the thought.

"Mack, truth or Dare?" asked Jake as he picked his next victim. "Dare!" Mack yelled. Little did Jake know that Mack was an expert at finding loopholes. "I dare you to go up to the zoo gate and spray "APOLLO WAS HERE" on it in whipped cream," Jake said. Mack grinned evilly. Shannon guessed that she found a loophole. Mack rushed into her tent and pulled out a bottle of whipped cream. "Watch and learn, idiot," She said to Jake. She tied her brown hair in a ponytail and went to find the zoo gate. She shook the bottle and Spray painted,**_ APOLLO WAS HERE!_**as lightly as she could. Then she licked her finger and slowly pulled off the whipped cream. "Hey you can't do that!" Jake yelled. "You never said I couldn't!" Mack yelled back to him. Jake rolled his eyes and muttered, "she's no fun."

Mack smiled at her friends. "Shannon, truth or dare?" Shannon smiled and yelled, "dare! Bring it on!" Mack smiled like a maniac. "I dare you to kiss Jake on the cheek." Shannon nearly barfed. "Me kiss that weirdo? On the cheek?" she asked with a disgusted look on her face. Mack nodded. "You're lucky I didn't make you kiss him on the lips." Shannon rolled her eyes. She scooted over to Jake. "Don't you ever tell anyone about this or I'll cut you into a million pieces and throw you into tartarus," Shannon whispered in Jake's ear. He just grinned.

Shannon slowly leaned in and pecked him slightly on the cheek. She leaned away quickly, "Does someone have some water I can use to wash out my mouth?" Shannon asked. Mack handed her a bottle of water and before Shannon could stop herself she slapped Jake right across the cheek. Jake just rubbed his cheek and grinned like a maniac.

Shannon rolled her eyes. Truth or dare was so fun.

* * *

**I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I'm doing two parts for this. It's actually long if you put them together.**


	20. Under the Mistletoe (grumble grumble)

**Here is your chapter! Finally! I decided not to do more truth or dare but work on a battle scene. I haven't written any of those and I need to. So just listen to my artwork. (P.S I haven't really updated anything in a long time. I sincerely appologize**.)

* * *

Mackenzie Helena Brown was ready to get this show on the road. They were in Colorado by then and Mack still hadn't told them their next spot.

Clutched in her right hand was a map, it showed places they needed to stop. The giant's call was more complicated then they would think.

Mack cleared her throat and broke up an argument about whether penguins can fly or not. The six teenagers turned to look at her.

Mack smiled and said, "Guys we have to make a quick stop at the Aspen art museum. This caused murmering. Everybody was wondering why we were going there.

"We have to find three keys to be able to get to the giant," Mack explained. She was about to tell them the locations when Shannon intterupted.

"So you're telling me that we're on a quest to save Lyra and we have to make three other stops. What's next, you give us a deadline?" Everyone nodded at Shannon's logic when Mack gave some depressing news.

"Yep. And we have four days to do it!" she said a little to cheerful for everyone's comfort.

You could hear everyone's sighs as they made their way across Aspen Colorado.

* * *

The building wasn't as big as Shannon expected. It was fair sized but not gigantic. They just made there way through the door, dropping a twenty on the counter.

Shannon wasn't a big art fan but she had to admit that the artwork was beautiful. "Listen up!" she said to get everyone's attention. "Okay, Laurel and I will scout the back, if you need any back up call us." Mack motioned to her bow and arrow set before continuing. "Kyle and Jake, you guys check over there." Mack pointed towards a long red hallway. "Nikki, you can go solo, just scout wherever you want." Mack turned around to look at the remaining two. Oh No, thought Shannon. Mack smiled. "Jake and Shannon, you guys can go look over there." Shannon turned around.

Mack had pointed to a hall of love paintings. Shannon sent Mack a death glare that could compete with Hades. Mack just grinned and waved. So Shannon hurried off.

"I swear Mack is evil," Shannon muttered under her breath as they passed a picture of an underwater kiss. Jake just grinned. "It's kindove romantic, don't you think?" he said. Shannon looked at him. Her face clearly said, Are you serious? Jake shrugged and they walked on.

* * *

Mack was smiling as they walked through a series of french paintings. Laurel turned to her. "Well why is miss matchmaker so happy?" Mack just grinned. "They're perfect for eachother!" she gushed. Laurel rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah Aphrodite." Mack rolled her eyes. "You know it's never going to happen, I mean, Shannon would probably have him on the ground before he could say, I love you," said Laurel. Mack just grinned. That's why I sent them to the place where the key is, she thought.

* * *

Shannon and Jake were still pacing the area, Jake trying to get close to Shannon while she avoided him for dear life. They had just crossed when Shannon looked up. There was a peice of mistletoe above them in the shape of an L. And tucked inside the mistletoe was the key.

Shannon was ready to punch one of these lovey dovey pictures because she knew what she had to do.

Jake had just looked up. He smiled. "Looks like we have to kiss," he said joyfully. Shannon just sighed.

It was hecate's famous mistletoe for kisses and love (or for barfing and choking on someone elses spit.) It was in the shape of the L so they had to kiss on the lips. They would only be able to get the key that way.

Before she could stop him, Jake leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. Shannon got really angry. She kicked him right in the stomach and he fell to the ground. When Jake tried to get up he found a knife at his throat.

"Don't ever do that again!" she said. Jake grinned. "That was fun he said!" The knife got closer to his throat.

Then they heard a french accent, "Well well well, just about to kill your friend are we?"

* * *

**I know, it's dreadful. I'm just about to get to the good part though. Get ready for a fight! If you can guess who says it I'll put your character on the chapter of the next one. And I will declare you as smart and observant.**


	21. Stab and Slash

**I am proud to say that I had fun with the last chapter. TailsDoll13 will probably kill me but still. I think it's a fun couple but let me tell you a secret.**

***They won't ever get together! Shannon hates him! She thinks he's a conceited brat!***

**So if you don's like spoilers then skip this.**

* * *

Standing in front of them was the manticore and two hellhounds. They were ready to fight and tear everyone to shreds. Shannon took her dagger out from under his throat and got ready for a fight.

Clutched in Jake's hand was a long sword that he was ready to use. The manticore just laughed. "Put it down kiddie, I mean no harm. Just give me the key." Jake still held the key. The Manticore snarled. Shannon decided to keep him talking.

"Why do you want it?" she asked. He smiled. "I need to get inside to the Giant, don't I? If I do, he'll know I'm worthy and will let me join his army." The Manticore let out a bullet of poison. Shannon held up one of her daggers to deflect it. When the bullet touched the metal there was a hissing sound and Shannon's dagger melted onto her foot. She was stuck.

One of the hellhounds went for Shannon and the other protected the Manticore. Shannon may have been stuck but she still was feirce. They battled, teeth against dagger, neither was greater. The hellhound had the advantage of movement.

Jake kept on whistling for Laurel and Mack. They couldn't hear them. It was actually amazing since they were causing a lot of racket.

Mortals were watching them from every side, awestruck at the fact that they were winning.

A bullet got sent right in Jake's direction. He quickly summoned a wind to turn it around. The bullet crashed into a statue of Apollo.

The other hellhound leaped after Jake. They battled hard.

_Slice_

_Dodge _

_Block_

_Bite_

It went on. Sweat covered Jake's face.

Meanwhile, Shannon had already beaten her hellhound and pulled her foot free of the gloop. She was sneaking around, looking for a clear shot at the manticore. The manticore was laughing loud, like watching them fight was his favorite movie and he was watching for the seventh time.

Shannon couldn't get a clear shot. His tail was swiping around as if he was anticipating someone to attack. Shannon couldn't get a clear shot. She was hiding behind a statue, trying to fight. Shannon squinted and saw an opening.

She took aim, looking at his weak spot. Her dagger ready to sail through the air. She bent back, getting in throwing position.

It took flight as she let go, watching it sail. Everything was in slow motion.

Splat. The dagger made it's mark. The manticore let out a wail. He wasnt dead yet though. He slithered over to Shannon and grabbed her neck.

She was choking. In any minute now she'd be dead.

Jake was watching with despair. He had stepped on Shannon's melted dagger and was stuck. Jake had already conquered the hellhound. Tears slid across his face as he watched her die.

Zing!

A well shot arrow hit the manticore and he dropped Shannon who was gasping for air. He withered before disentigrating. Up walked Mack and Laurel.

Laurel had shot the arrow and was grinning like she saved the world. She was a bit prideful.

Mack was happy, but for a different reason. She had seen Jake's face and knew that he clearly loved her. She was hoping they were a new couple.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, bending down at Shannon.

"Of course I'm okay!" she said sarcasticly. "I was just choked by a freakishly fat lion!" Jake smiled. She was back!

They gathered up everybody else and headed towards the van they borrowed. Everyone loaded up in the car.

Everyone was happy. Life was good and fun.

This time Shannon, Laurel and Mack were in the back. Shannon, who was sitting in the middle whispered in Mack's ear, "I hate you." Mack smiled. "Love you to!"

* * *

**So how was it? Dreadful? Terrible? Wonderful? Just tell me in your reviews!**


	22. The Headband of Doom! Duh Duh Duh!

**This is going to be about Tiffany Daughter of Hermes. She was the first one to send in the right answer. So enjoy it. **

* * *

Tiffany had been suffering memory loss. She couldn't remember yesterday at all. She knew that Lyra had gone missing that day but nothing else. Everything was confusing to her.

Today she was going to work on her archerey. She stunk at archery. It was just a stupid boring sling shot with miniature spears. It didn't matter.

She hopped off her bunk, (She had the bottom) and was greeted with a "Hi Tiffany!" From Emyrs Richards. Emyrs was the daughter of Hypnos and was strangely perky. Don't let that fool you, she's dangerous.

Tiffany and Emyrs were friends since they were seven and Tiffany was assigned to show her around. Tiffany was one year older than Emyrs but age didn't matter at Camp Element.

Other than the memory loss Tiffany was having a great time. She was pretty happy and was having fun. Emyrs seemed to enjoy herself to, that is until she accidentaly made James Dawn pass out from staring at him to long.

Everyone knows that Emyrs has a crush on James Dawn. She's liked him for a long time. Tiffany had asked her what's so good about him. Her answer was, "His beautiful brown hair and those green eyes." Tiffany just didn't get her best friend.

Most Hypnos kids spent all their time sleeping but Emyrs was an exception.

Tiffany looked around the camp. Everything was in ruins. "What happened?" She asked Emyrs. Emyrs looked at her with a surprised look. "There was a huge battle! We're lucky we won, it was pretty much all the bishop girls, they warned us and they beat the gorgon sisters! I made three empousai pass out!" She said with a proud look on her face.

Tiffany was now officially confused. She wasn't there? Where was she? It wasn't like her to miss out on a battle.

Tiffany's life had become confusing ever since she got that headband. It was really pretty and she loved it. She just couldn't remember what hapend whenever she put it on...

Tiffany gasped. She rushed back to the cabin. There was her headband proud and mighty. Tiffany clutched her knife and swung down. The headband burst open and out came a flash of red light. Tiffany tried to back away but there was no where to go. The light engulfed her and she passed out.

* * *

**So what do you think? Here's a question for you good observers,**

**Why did Tiffany suffer memory loss? **

**If you've read The Chamber of Secrets you know.**


	23. Round and Round!

**So... I'm back! I hadn't updated in a long time and I'm making up for it. Here we go! Wheeeeeeeeee! There is such a place as Lagoon Amusement Park but I don't know if they have a tunnel of love. I just made it up. Here's the ride they were on!**

** 2129/4509724242_dffca7557d_ **

* * *

"So what next?" asked Laurel. Mack smiled. "We are going to Lagoon Amusement Park in Farmington, Utah!" Mack, Jake, Shannon and Kyle cheered for that while everybody else groaned. "Come on!" wailed Greyson. "You have to pay," said Laurel. "Whatever," Said Nikki. Jake was grinning from ear to ear. He bent down to Mack's ear and whispered, "Do they have a tunnel of love?" Mack stiffly nodded as Jake started doing the sitting down happy dance.

Mack thought those two were perfect for eachother and she wouldn't back down no matter what Shannon threatened her with.

They parked at the amusement park and started to talk. "We're staying together," she said and everyone nodded in agreement.

So they spent three hours riding all the rides.

They had just gotten to the Centennial Screamer when Laurel spotted the key. "There it is!" she yelled pointing to the center of the ride. The problem was,

It was in the center. Of the Ride.

There was no way they could ever reach it but Shannon seemed to have other ideas. "Come on guys!" she said and they stepped in line.

They didn't seem to notice the two dracnea behind them.

* * *

Mack and Kyle steppped into a cart, ready to hop out on the wheel and make their way across the wheel. Thankfully Mack had some rope in her backpack and they were going to attach it to the center with an arrow.

Everyone was seperated into carts, Laurel was with Nikki and Greyson while Mack was beside Kyle with Shannon and Jake. They were on opposite sides of the ride and were about to climb.

The ride started up, spinning around and around. Mack's brown hair was flipping in the air as she shot an arrow at her target. The point made it's mark and she started to climb.

The good thing, Mack was the best at the jungle gym in fifth grade, the bad thing, She doesn't do so well when you push her off.

The dracnea had followed them onto the wheel and one had pushed Mack off. She was holding on for dear life, swinging around. But the dizziness got the best of her. Mack let go and fell to the concrete landing in the Mrs. Incredible pose.

The battle was still going on. Shannon, weaponless, was using her spare body parts to beat the monsters. Kyle was helping her but they were still overwelmed. Jake was just trying to reach the key. He spotted a few random people betting on who would win.

Greyson and Nikki were taking on the other dracnea. Greyson had already set her hair on fire and she didn't look happy about it. Laurel was trying to use the mist.

Mack was waiting for the rope to come around so she could grab it and climb back on. Luck wasn't on her side though.

"Aha!" yelled Kyle as her stabbed the dracnea. She turned to dust which covered Shannon. Shannon picked up her spear and sheild. "Come on!" she said.

They tried to go and help Greyson and Nikki who's dracnea just wouldn't give up. They picked their way across, Shannon muttering about how much she missed her daggers.

Laurel had almost reached the key, and so had Jake. They both grabbed the key at the same time and thinking the other was a bad guy, started to play tug a war.

The key slipped out of their hands and fell down where Mack was waiting to catch it.

Nikki stabbed the dracnea and she turned to dust leaving them as six teenagers stuck on a moving wheel. They waited for the ride to end before using the rope the climb down.

"We did it!" yelled Laurel and with a whoop she jumped into the air. Mack looked at her watch. "Looks like we have time for a few more rides!" she said. Jake grinned. Shannon knew what was coming. "No!" she said but Jake wasn't listening. He grabbed her and dragged her away, kicking and screaming.

Mack smiled and leaned into Kyle who put his arm around her. "Young love," she said and they headed off to the love tunnel.

* * *

**So what did you think? Dreadful? Wonderful? We have just one key left before the final battle. **


	24. Love defeats everything

**Okay! I am back! Let the show begin! *dances off the stage wearing a top hat***

* * *

Lyra sat in her cage, braiding her hair. She didn't have a ponytail holder to ti e it with so she just braided it. She was getting bored of watching the giant dance and smell his stinky breath. She was ready to be rescued.

Lyra had been sitting in that same cage for two days now. She had overheard everything and her skin was pink from being on top of white hot flames so long. Lyra sat down and relaxed.

_Mom _She thought. _Help me. I'm getting weaker! I'm to young to die!_ Lyra waited for a reply.

Finally she sighed, defeated. Why would Aphrodite ever answer her. Aphrodite only came when there was a new relationship.

She remembered fifth grade, her crush, and oh if Aphrodite hadn't interfered she might have gotten him.

_Class had started and everyone was sitting in their seats for writing._

_A substitute was standing in front of the class, happily twirling her lusious black hair around her newly painted fingernail. She was dress in a sparkly pink sleeveless dress that was definetely against the dress code. The teacher didn't care. _

_Her shoes were glittery and purple, with heels so tall they would make Beyonce cry. Her face was covered in makeup and diamonds were dangling from her ears. _

_"She looks a lot like you," one guy whispered to her. Lyra had just shrugged that comment off then but now that she thought about it the teacher looked nothing like her_

_"Hello class!" said the mysterious women who called herself a substitute. "I am Mrs. Luvduv!" At that time Lyra knew something suspicious was going on. Nobody is named Luvduv only some insanely stupid person would think of that. _

_"Today we will write a poem about someone you love!" Said Mrs. Luvduv. Her eyes twinkled with the last word which made Lyra scared for a minute. Something terrible was going to happen, She thought. Lyra just shook that out of her mind._

_She began her poem._

**_He looks like prince charming times 21_**

_Now what rhymes with one. Fun, Son, Bun, done, hon _

_There! Won!_

**_I wish he was mine a prize that I won_**

_Lyra smiled. She really did like him, her first crush._

_**Liked since I was young, so careless and free**_

_Lyra thought back to fourth grade, sitting next to him. He was super cute. She quickly wrote the last line._

**_I know Cole Black is the one for me! _**

_She smiled. Lyra didn't know that Mrs. Luvduv was coming up behind her. _

_"That's so cute!" she yelled. Lyra almost did a spit take. She looked up at Mrs. Luvduv's eyes._

_Her eyes were blue, no they were green, no they were brown. "Hi honey!" she said. Lyra looked up at her teacher and it hit her. This was her mom!_

_"Mom?" Lyra gasped. Aphrodite waved at Lyra then at Cole Black.  
_

_"Hey!" Aphrodite yelled. "Read this!" She tossed the poem. _

_Everything seemed to play in slow motion as the note sailed through the air. Lyra lunged for it, running and jumping as fast and high as she could. Cole reached out hoping to sneak a peek at the mystery letter. Aphrodite was cheering Cole on, hoping to start a new couple. _

_Cole caught the note and opened it slowly. Lyra had covered her usual carefree smile with a worried frown. She sent a glare at her mom who just waved and disapeared with the scent of jasmine perfume._

_Cole's eyes scanned the note quickly before looking at Lyra. Lyra was so upset, ready to cry. She took off across the room and ran out the door. _

"Lyra!" a sweet voice shook Lyra out of her flashback. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful women standing in front of her.

"Mom?"

Aphrodite smiled and twirled a strand of shiny black hair around her perfectly manicured finger.

Lyra stared at her mom and awe, "You answered!"

This time Aphrodite looked like Selena Gomez, only ten times prettier. Her eyebrows were perfectly plucked and her makeup perfectly placed.

"Of course I answered!" said Aphrodite showing her shiny white teeth. Lyra wanted to hug her mom right then and now, she actually answered!

Aphrodite looked at her surroundings. They were still stuck in the cage. Aphrodite could get out while Lyra couldn't, she was trapped. The best Aphrodite could do was talk to her. Gods couldn't interfere.

"So whassup?" Lyra asked scooting towards her mom. Aphrodite didn't scoot away, just laughed. "The sky," she said between giggles.

At this the two girls burst into giggles that made the turn their way.

"What is it girl?" he asked, not noticing the goddess sitting in front of her.

"He can't see me," Aphrodite said. Lyra just nodded as she watched the giant turn away, shaking his head and muttering about stupid girls.

Lyra turned to Aphrodite. "Can you get me out of here?" Aphrodite shook her head. "You have to do that yourself," she said. Lyra wanted to yell out, how? I'm locked in here! But instead she just nodded. It's not good to angry a goddess.

Their conversation paused as Aphrodite's phone rang. It was a i-phone 6 with a furry hot pink case that read LOVE. Only Aphrodite.

"Eros?" Aphrodite said. "You have the arrow aimed, good good, fire!"

There was a sound of an arrow hitting it's target as Aphrodite turned the phone off. She turned around to face an angry Lyra.

"Who was that?" she asked, her arms crossed. Aphrodite giggled nervously, "Just, Shannon Walker."

"What!" Lyra said super loud. Shannon was on a quest! Aphrodite!

"I'm a supporter of Shake," Aphrodite explained nervously. As a daughter of Aphrodite Lyra understood what Shake was.

"When will you get that it's not going to happen?" Lyra said while shaking her head. "Well the love app wasn't good enough!" Aphrodite whined. She quickly covered her mouth realizing she let something slip.

Lyra snatched the phone and turned it on to be met with a password.

"Yes! You'll never get in now!" Aphrodite said a huge smile spread across her face but Lyra wasn't listening.

1234, Lyra typed and Aphrodite's home screen came up.

There was a picture of two lovers kissing, a boy with sea green eyes and raven black hair and a girl with stormy grey eyes and blonde hair.

"No!" Aphrodite yelled.

Lyra had found the love app. Apparently it was one of Aphrodite's favorites.

She pulled up the screen and found a list of names. At the top of recently used there was, Mack Brown and Jake Hale.

"What did you do?" Lyra growled. Aphrodite put her hands up in surrender.

"I just messed with their brains so that Jake loved Shannon and Mack played matchmaker."

"It's not going to happen!" Lyra growled. Aphrodite scooted away. Man Lyra was scary!

"Swear on the river styx that you won't mess with them anymore," Lyra said. Aphrodite did and Lyra turned the phone off.

Then Lyra just suddenly burst into tears. Nothing was going how she planned! Nothing!

Aphrodite tried to comfort her daughter but Lyra was a lost cause. Her eyes were red and bloodshot.

"I know how to get you out," Aphrodite said. That was the one thing that got Lyra to stop crying. "You do?" she whispered. Aphrodite nodded and handed Lyra her sword. She took it, wondering what she could do.

"Cut the bars," Aphrodite instructed. Lyra looked at her mom like she was crazy. "They're celestial bronze!" Lyra said. "Nothing can cut through that!"

"Love can beat anything," Aphrodite said. Lyra still didn't get it. Aphrodite smiled.

"Think of all your friends at camp, how you love them," Aphrodite said. "Think of your first kiss," she coaxed. Lyra closed her eyes and thought about it. A picture of Grace popped in her mind. Grace was a sweet girl. Then she thought of Carrie. Carrie was little and friendless but she was quite talented. Lyra and Shannon had befriended her and taken care of her when she was sad.

She thought of her first kiss. Harry Coleman, sitting under the great oak tree. The way his blonde hair fell in front of his eyes. Lyra had laughed that day, something she doesn't usually do. Harry made her laugh with his indigo eyes. Unique and beautiful.

"Now cut the metal," Aphrodite said. Lyra swung her sword at the solid metal bars. They separated as she wedged her sword where metal was supposed to be, but instead there was air.

Lyra turned around to Aphrodite and gave her a big bear hug. "Thank you mom, for everything." And with that Lyra hopped out of the cage and made a run for it.


	25. BEWARE the writing on the wall

**So I'm back! Did you miss me? I have a brilliant idea, tell me if you missed me in your reviews! BTW I won't write another chapter until I reach 120 reviews! So a little chalenge for you challenger peoples Whoa! Why's it so big! That's amazing! I don't know how I did that! BTW I also need you people to vote on my poll. You got that? Yeah you did. **

* * *

It turns out that the arrow didn't hit the target, it hit the tree. The tree wasn't very happy about that. But back to our heroes.

Mack brushed the moss away from a carving in the rock. They were standing by a cave in northern Nevada and everyone was pooped from the long walk.

"Are we there yet?" asked Jake and for the twentieth time today everyone shushed him. "Just asking," Jake muttered again for that was his reaction to every other shushing.

Mack stepped up because unlike her father, she was a master at logic.

"Hmm," Mack said as she stared up at the carving. There were six pictures, the first one of a hill, topped with a giant. The second was a drawing of Artemis, bow ready and pointed at two letters, G.R. Mack stared in awe. The third picture was of a trident covered in ice. Mack started calculating.

So the first picture was happening right now, a giant on top of a hill. At least the hill wasn't covered in blood. The second meant that the hunters were mad at something, or they will be mad. But what does G.N. stand for?

Mack recognized the third one. She read about it in Greek history. Something will go wrong with Neptune's children.

Mack looked at the next carving. It was letters circled together.

**CHB  
SPQR  
CE**

Mack recognized the CE. That standed for Camp Element. But what did the others mean?

The last picture was of a boar and a bloody sword. That, no doubt, stood for war. A war was going on or one was coming.

The last picture wasn't in the first row. It was a picture of Poseidon and Zeus, fighting on top of a rock. Darkness was swirling underneath. That was not good.

Apparently everyone else had finished reading the pictures too. There was silence. Then Jake, stupid as ever, broke the silence. "I don't get it."

He got some weird looks from everyone else. "Let's go," Mack said, preparing to leave. The key could be in the bushes surrounding the cave.

But before Mack could leave words started forming on the cave. Everyone stared as they took form.

**BEWARE**

****With that final statement the door slid open. The group was at a lost for words. Then, slow and steady, Mack walked inside.


	26. BEWARE Natures gift

**I got exactly 120 reviews! Okay now I need to reach 125 reviews to write the next one! SO REVIEW! I AM TELLING YOU! Also vote on my poll. I need more votes!**

* * *

The cave was gigantic and it had seperate tunnels that all led the different places. Right when you walk in you met a fork in the road.

"Woah," Nikki muttered turning around so she could take in the view. That would describe the cave. It was really, woah.

Other than the size nothing was fancy. Moss coated the walls like a three year old covers a cupcake with Caramel, Messy and big.

Mack looked at the tunnels. Which one went the right way? They had to split up.

Mack looked at the troops. "Girls, left," she commanded. "Boys, right, Greyson's in charge." "Why not me?" Kyle whined. Mack smiled. "Because you would end up getting injured getting someone else injured." Kyle shrugged. That did make sense.

Mack led her team while Greyson led his and they ran into the mysterious of the Oracle cave.

* * *

"Why don't I get to be second in command?"

"Why don't you shut your mouth?"

Laurel and Nikki had gotten into yet another argument. This time it was about who was second in command. Mack had put Shannon in charge and Laurel wasn't happy about it.

"I'm smarter!"

With that comment Shannon had her daggers at Laurel's neck. "Don't ever say that again!" she said through clenched teeth.

Laurel moved her hand like there was an odor. "Well I'm smart enough to know that threatening is not how you make friends." She said this like she was a kindergarten teacher trying to get the student to hold the marker right.

"Why don't I get to be second in command?"

Shannon stopped right there everyone thought that she was going to hurt Laurel. Then she turned around.

"Because I'm responsible." Shannon had a sly grin on her face and was tipping her hat forward. You could imagine her in a police costume with a big black gun at her side.

With that sentence Nikki burst out laughing. "Responsible!" she said between breaths. "Ha!"

Shannon glared at Nikki and put her hands on her hips. Nikki just kept on laughing.

"Stop!" Mack commanded. The girls all stopped and put their hands by their sides. Mack strutted in front of her three man army.

"If I hear another peep out of any of you I will smash your head to pulp! You got that?"

The girls nodded and Laurel raised her hand.

"Yes Laurel," Mack sighed and rolled her eyes.

"She started it!"

Mack just turned around and kept on marching until they reached a canyon.

It was really deep, so deep that you couldn't see the bottom. The girls stared down deep, careful not to fall in.

"We need something to drop," said Mack.

Laurel stepped forward. "How about Shannon?"

Shannon smacked her and Laurel would have fallen off if Mack didn't catch her. Mack sent a glare at Shannon which just made Shannon stick out her tounge.

Shannon was clearly not the responsible one.

Mack pulled out her cell phone and was about to drop it when she heard something.

"You do not need to do that."

Mack looked around for the speaker.

Planted on a tiny spot of nice soil was a beautiful willow tree.

Mack looked over and watched as a beautiful girl melted out of the tree.

Her skin was pale but her eyes were a startling green. She had her shiny brown hair in pigtails.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the girl, obviously pleased with the reaction. "I am Willow."

At that Nikki cracked up. "Willow! From a tree! Willow Tree!" she said between giggles. When she realized everyone was staring at her she made an excuse. "Sorry, new to all this demigod buisness."

Everyone just turned back to Willow.

"Three tasks are ahead of you," she said. "This is only the first. To get the key you must imagine yourself a hero. What would you do?" Willow looked at the cell phone. "Plus you'll need that."

Everyone was confused. Why would they need the cell phone? Would they need to call for help?

"Good day," said Willow and with that she melted into the bark.

* * *

The boy's luck wasn't any greater. They were led down a dark tunnel but this one was covered in red fur. What creeped them out the most was the fact that some of the fur was moving.

Greyson was in the lead, with one of his greatest inventions. The mechanical flashlight.

Of course all flashlights are mechanical. But this one was better. It could make designs, move on command, Even do tricks. What Greyson liked the most about it was the fact that Greyson didn't have to hold it. It was stuck on his beltloop.

"Left spot," he commanded.

"Spot?" asked Jake. "What is he a dog?"

Greyson ignored him.

"Woof!" Kyle had started to make barking sounds.

Greyson tried hard to ignore him.

Why of all the people did he get stuck with these weirdos? the fates hated him.

"Halt!" came a voice.

The boys stopped.

Stepping into the line of the flashlight was an old satyr with deadly bangs. He was holding a bag of pipes.

"Whassup?" asked Jake.

The ancient satyr shrugged.

"We come in peace," said Kyle holding up peace signs.

"I'm not an alien," said the satyr and at that Kyle and Jake giggled like little girls.

"Sure that's what they all say," Jake joked.

You don't know how much Greyson wanted duct tape right then.

"I've come to warn you about the monsters," said the satyr.

"What monsters?" asked Greyson.

At that moment Jake had decided to throw pebbles. One of them hit a peice of the fur.

The fur moved a little to much. That's when Greyson realized that what he thought was fur was feathers. And the feathers belonged to,

Harpies.

About a million of them. They started advancing, silent but deadly. Then one of them spoke out.

"Kill the intruders!"

* * *

**So do you like it? Cliffie huh? Well it's gonna stay that way if you don't give me 5 more reviews. I realized that this is long and I decided to do 1 chapter for every girl and boy challenge. Guess where I got the idea from and you get a virtual cupcake. **


	27. BEWARE Fire and Spiders

**Here I am again! Left you hanging didn't I? Well pull yourself up! Here's a new chapter of BEWARE duh duh duh! By the way I now need 131 reviews. **

* * *

The girls just stood there, looking at the place where Willow had just stood before. "And she just disapeared," said Laurel still confused. She shook her head. "I hate mysteries."

Mack looked over at the chasm and then at everyone else. "Do we need like a magical elavator or something?" she asked.

"We're in a chasm dummy!" yelled Shannon and Laurel nodded her head. For once they were agreeing. Mack didn't understand.

"Any ideas?" Mack asked as she looked at her teammates. There were none.

Then, slowly, a drop of sewage water fell on Shannon's head. "Yuck!" she screeched and cursed the sewage pipes.

Sewage pipes, Mack thought. Sewage pipes? Sewage pipes!

They lined the ceiling which was only about five feet tall. They could easily jump and grab them. The chasm was only 15 feet wide. They could make it!

Mack grabbed the nearest pipe. It was covered with mold but she didn't care. Anything to get the key and save the world, to prove she was a hero.

Mack was always the weakest in class. She wasn't strong and swords just didn't work for her. She was always picked on and teased by bullies. Then she found Camp Element.

_"And exactly who are you?"_

_"I'm Mack Brown, The nerd of the class"_

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"I want to discover my full potential." _

There she trained and was claimed as Apollo's daughter. There she met Laurel.

Mack had made it three feet. She saw that Laurel and Shannon understood and were coming up behind her. Nikki was about the hop on.

At Camp Element she was treated fairly or sort of fairly. There was always some kid to pick on her, until that night. The night the Hydra got in.

_It was around midnight and everyone was asleep, that is, everyone except Mack. She knew something bad was going to happen. Apollo is the god of prophecy. _

_The hydra came. Mack was terrified. She screamed and woke everyone up to defend the camp. _

"Mack, look out!"

Nikki's call came to late. Mack opened and saw that black bugs were already swarming her hands.

Spiders.

Her fingers were covered with bites and cobwebs. Mack was first in line and she saw that Shannon and Laurel were just begining to have the problem.

Mack let go with one hand and tried to fling the spiders off. That was the stupidest thing she'd ever done.

Once her hand was off it was impossible to get it back on. She reached but it never even touched the pipe.

The spiders were working to pry her off.

The first challenge.

She flung her hands around some more before realizing it was no good.

She was going to fall.

Mack though of all the good times and all of her friends.

She closed her eyes.

"Mack no!" came a scream.

It was Laurel. She was the best in climbing so she had a firm grip. Shannon held on and was spitting at the spiders. Nikki was just starting to be swarmed.

There was no chance she'd make it. No possible way to get her hands back on. So she accepted it.

She accepted death.

She smiled before letting go and being consumed.

She fell into the darkness.

* * *

The harpies advanced slowly.

There were about a thousad of them, each came with deadly claws and needle beaks.

The whole package!

The boys backed up but they were surrounded on every side. They had their weapons but the harpy army was endless.

They stood no chance.

The harpies advanced slowly, a giant one in the lead. Their claws were outstretched, ready to pounce on their prey.

"Jake!" Greyson yelled.

Jake looked really guilty and shrugged when he met Greyson's glare.

They pulled out their weapons. Greyson, who was a fire user balanced a ball of fire in his hand. He only used that power in emergencies.

They charged at the harpies.

Each boy could get at least three harpies in one swipe. That still wasn't enough. Kyle and Jake charged the other ones while Greyson battled their leader.

The leader was tough. She kept dodging his strikes.

"You'll never beat us!" she cackled.

That harpy had a big ego, Greyson thought as he flung fireballs. They all missed.

Jake, in the middle of combat with seven harpies didn't lose the chance to brag.

"If I had that stupid fire power of yours I could totally beat those guys."

Greyson didn't miss the chance to glare at him.

That was a big mistake.

The harpy pinned him down in seconds. Greyson was powerless.

"Thanks a lot Jake!" he said. Those would've been the last words of his life if he was battling alone. Thank goodness he wasn't.

"AARRGGHHHHH!" Kyle screamed as her ran full speed into the giant harpy. Twenty harpies were on his tail and, since their eyesight was really bad, they clawed at their leader.

He fell to the ground, overwhelmed by the claws. The other harpies, seeing they had no leader, fled. That made the attacking twenty easy to get.

The boys were soon just surrounded by dust.

The ending was wide open.

Greyson yelled, "Let's go!"


	28. BEWARE somewhere over the rainbow

**Hi! I'm back! I just had this urging feeling to write! So let's continue our journey at the cliffhanger I left you at. I know I'm so evil.**

* * *

Nikki watched Mack fall into the darkness. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. She had to do something about it.

Without thinking she stretched her hand out. She closed her eyes and looked away as her hands reached out. She felt a tingly feeling as her fingers stretched out and s exploded into a rainbow of light.

Nikki channeled all of her Iris power. She swept it into a pile and let it all out. To save Mack she thought. Just to save Mack.

Mack landed on the rainbow and instead of passing through it she stood on it as if it were a solid. Nikki had made a bridge. She had saved Mack's life.

For once Nikki saved them, not the other way around. The other girls were always winning battles and Nikki was the one watching, amazed. Now they watched her amazed.

Mack ran off the bridge over to the side where she started. She stood there smiling at Nikki. Then she fainted.

"Well I guess we aren't taking her along," Laurel said looking at the hump that was Mack's body. Nikki smiled. She didn't have a reason well a good reason. She just smiled. Just for fun.

Before they left Nikki hopped down on the bridge and ran over to Mack. She grabbed the phone. Willow said they would need it.

* * *

Just walking in on the key was to easy. They, of course had to do something else. Something that required a quality none of them possessed, the ability to play checkers.

The board was giant and by giant I mean humongous. The board was wider than Jake was tall.

And the peices were alive. They were actually alive. Who does that? Who makes giant, alive checkers? The person who made this cave does.

It was Kyle's idea to walk across the board and try to make it to the exit. But of course that didn't work. He strutted over to the other end and tried to open the gate.

It was locked and protected. The protection was what Kyle got. He touched the door and got a new frizzy hairdo. "What will Mack think?" he whined. "Oh man I wish I had my camera!" Jake howled between laughs.

The boys went back to the center of the board. They looked at their surroundings.

Finally Greyson noticed a huge sign. He read it through while Kyle just stared at it. He'd never seen such big words before!

When Greyson was done reading it he looked at his friends. "Guys, I think we need to play checkers."

* * *

**I'm guessing every fangirl who's heard of good books can recognize this one. I've got a few questions and if you get an A on my test then you get to have one of my chapters dedicated to you and if you have a character then it will be about them. **

**BTW sorry for the short chapter, I just need a base for the next few. And also I don't even know how to play checkers!**

**1. What is the giant checkers idea from?**

**2. Who is the smartest out of the boys? **

**3. What demigod is deadly afraid of spiders? **

**4. What myth is the solid rainbow bridge from? **

**5. Have you read another one of my stories? **

**6. When is Percy's birthday? **

**7. Who invented Mack? **

**8. What word would describe the giant harpy? **

**9. When does the Sea of Monsters come out? **

**10. What is Aphrodite's favorite couple?**

**So answer these right!**


	29. I constantly insult myself

**I have not updated in a long time and I bet you people want to know why. **

**I plain dislike this story. It's stupid. I love the characters (well, most of them) and I like the plot. I like you fans out there two. There's just one part I don't like. **

**The fact I did terrible writing it. **

**Don't tell me I didn't because that's not true. I stank up the transitioning chapters where we went from Camp Element to the quest. The quest doesn't even make sense! So I'm rewriting it. **

**No I'm not really rewriting it, I'm redoing it. I'm not going to even use the same plot. I need a real good solid foundation. Not one made of sand. **

**So here are some things I am changing. **

**1. I have killed Mack. I know she's my OC and I like her but she's a Mary Sue. Seriously. I mean from logic to brave to Apollo what fault is there in her? Seriously! **

**2. The key idea stunk. I mean really. Keys to enter a mountain? Really Cookie? **

**Cookie 1: Well I'm not really that old. Cut me some slack**

**Cookie 2: Still cookie. **

**Cookie 1: Wow! I'm insulting myself!**

**Cookie 2: Get used to it**

**So I hope we're good! Please do not throw things at me until I get my shield. If you injure me than you will not get the new story. **

**By the way the new story will be called Camp Element: The Achilles Heel**

**Suspenseful don't you think? So check it out. I'm hoping to have it done by tonight.**


End file.
